Flower Power
" " is a Christmas-themed episode of Powerpuff Girls Z. Plot Jason gets Annie a flower as a Christmas Rose as a present. As he runs through town, with the Christmas Rose, he passed by another flower, that is apparently sentient. This flower expresses envy over the fact that Jason is choosing to give Annie that flower instead of herself, and complains about it. She begs for him to at least give Annie two flowers for Christmas, but Jason does not hear her, as she is just a flower. Just then, the Black Z-Rays for HIM come by and affect the flower, bringing it to life and making her evil and she calls herself "Holly". At Annie's shop, Annie makes The Powerpuff Girls Z some zuber cakes, as a Christmas treat, and Buttercup gives her compliments to the chef. Jason comes in, with the Christmas Rose and gives it to Annie. When Jason tells her about the Christmas Rose, Blossom is curious about this so-called "Christmas Rose", having never heard of such a thing before. Bubbles says that she's heard all about the Christmas Rose from a gardening magazine and goes on to detail that they're known as Hellebore and that they originated from Mexico, much to Blossom's astonishment. Jason tells Annie that unfortunately for her, he will not be able to spend Christmas with her, as he's going away for two weeks to spend Christmas with his aunt and uncle. Jason adds that the Christmas Rose was supposed to be the present he would give to her on Christmas day, but because of the fact that he'll be out of town for so long, he gave it to her as an early Christmas present. Meanwhile, Holly spreads her floral seeds all over New Townsville, creating more and more of her minions all over the place. These flowers grow overnight and the following day, New Townsville becomes infested with them. Blossom even has one growing on her face and it puts her in a panic. The Powerpuff Girls Z try to fight off the flowers, but there's just too many of them. During their fight, Holly yells at all of them, saying that she's doing this because she's lonely and she wants friends. Annie works in her shop, and sees her Christmas Rose again and remembers how kind it was of her friend, Jason to give it to her as a Christmas present. She begins to wonder how his Christmas vacation is with his aunt and uncle, but then she notices the field of flowers outside. Annie approaches Holly and has a conversation with her. Annie agrees to keep Holly in her shop, just like she asked for, and Holly calms down and stops with the evil. All of the other flowers disappear and Annie sets Holly down next to her Christmas Rose and The Powerpuff Girls Z enjoy another Christmas meal of Annie's special zuber cakes to celebrate the Christmas holidays. Cast Poochi is mentioned in dialogue, but he does not make an actual appearance. Trivia * The flower Jason gets for Annie is referred to as a "Christmas Rose". Bubbles mentions that the Christmas Rose is a real flower, called the "Helleborus". . However, she was wrong, about saying that they originated in Mexico. The Hellebores are really a native European plant. * The name of the evil flower is "Holly", which might be a pun on Christmas tree hollies. See also * "All Ken Wants for Christmas" External links * Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Originally aired on TV Tokyo Category:2006 releases